


Color Me Blue

by shoubiochan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Blindness, Craziiwolf, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Kagehina AU, Kagehina Month, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoubiochan/pseuds/shoubiochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is blind, and it's all his boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou's fault.<br/>Will their relationship survive this tragic accident, or will finding out the truth tear them apart?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Based on Craziiwolf's Blind Kageyama AU-<br/>-Based of Troye Sivan's song "BLUE"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind Kageyama AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188014) by Craziiwolf. 



> Kagehina song fic! Based off Craziiwolf's beautiful yet heartbreaking Blind Kags AU and Troye Sivans song, "BLUE", from his Album 'Blue Neighbourhoods'. Go check both of them out!
> 
> I took a short hiatus from my "You're My Home" fanfic because Craziiwolf has been posting a lot of blind kags pictures and I wanted to get my story idea's written down before I forgot them.
> 
> Ill update both fanfics weekly, usually on a wednesday or thursday, until they're both complete. 
> 
> Thank you for the support!

_ “I know you see in black and white, _

 

_ So I’ll paint you a clear blue sky. _

 

_ Without you I am color blind, _

 

_ It’s raining, _

 

_ Every time I open my eyes.’” _

  
  
  
  


The doctor's words cut into Hinata like a knife.

 

“ _ I’m sorry to have to tell you this. The force of your friends fall caused bleeding and swelling in the visual cortex of his brain. Your friend is...well... blind.” _

 

That was hours ago, and Kageyama has yet to awaken. Hinata sat by his hospital bed, clutching his boyfriend's hand with everything he had. He stared at Kageyama’s face, dark bruises forming under his eyes as a reaction to the bleeding in his brain, as the doctors had explained to Hinata after his sobbing turned into quiet hiccups and his eyes burned from crying too many tears. Hinata was terrified, more so than he’s ever been in his entire life. The doctors had explained that the damage the fall caused might render Kageyama permanently blind, and the injury to his brain might cause Kageyama to forget what had happened; might cause Kageyama to forget it was all Hinata’s fault. 

 

Guilt flared through Hinata as he recalled the horrific event, wishing with all his might that he could hit a redo button. Wishing he could save Kageyama from this tragedy, like Kageyama had saved him. He would gladly take Kageyama’s place in that hospital bed if it could spare Kageyama all this pain.  

 

Hinata was too lost in his thoughts and guilt to notice the gentle squeeze his hand received and now sightless eyes flutter open. He was pulled from his thoughts when the grip on his hand tightened painfully and quick panicked gasps started breaking through the silence.

 

“K… Kageyama?,” Hinata stuttered, his voice catching in his throat when he noticed the pale, clouded eyes that now replaced the dark blue orbs he had loved so much.

 

“Hinata?,” Kageyama rasped, sitting up in the hospital bed. “I… I can’t see. Where are you? What’s going on? Why is it so dark? And why does everything  _ hurt? _ ”

 

Kageyama’s hand squeezed Hinata’s tighter, his other hand stretched out in front of him searching. “Where are we..?”

 

Hinata moved from the chair he was sitting in, and crawled into the bed in front of Kageyama, gently grabbing both of the setter's hands. Kageyama’s brows furrowed in confusion, feeling the slight tremor in Hinata’s hands as Hinata held onto his.  

 

“T-Tobio,” Hinata whispered, looking into the sightless orbs as they turned towards the general direction Hinata’s voice was coming from, his guilt instantly worsening. “There was an accident, Tobio… And.. And you-”

 

Hinata was cut off by the sound of the door being opened, and Kageyama’s mother and a doctor coming into the room. 

 

“Oh,  _ Tobio _ ,” Kageyama’s mother breathed out, her hands covering her mouth in grief as she took in the sight of her blind son. She moved towards the bed, pulling him into her arms in a comforting embrace as Kageyama’s face showed the confusion he was feeling.

 

Hinata watched the scene in front of him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the doctor, slowly ripping his eyes away from Kageyama to give the doctor his attention. Kageyama’s doctor nodded towards the door, asking silently for Hinata to give them the room, and was then escorted out. He pressed his back against the door, and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He listened to quiet murmurs as the doctor explained to Kageyama about his condition, and listened to the heartbreaking reaction Kageyama gave them. At first Kageyama vehemently denied the doctor's diagnosis; claiming it was only temporary and he’ll be back to normal in a few hours. The reality started to sink in for Kageyama, and Hinata buried his face into his arms, as he listen to Kageyama began begging for them to heal him, to fix his eyes so he could play; he  _ had _ to be able to play. Hinata’s heart completely broke when Kageyama started to cry. Hinata brought his hands up to ears, covering them when Kageyama started to sob, screaming that  _ ‘it wasn’t fair’ _ ,  and  _ ‘Why him? What did he do to deserve this?’ _

 

__ Remorse burned through Hinata’s entire being as he pressed his hands harder against his ears, trying to block out the heart wrenching sounds coming from behind the closed door. He was trying to block it out so badly, he didn’t even notice the door open, and the doctor and Kageyama’s mother appear behind him. Kageyama’s mother knelt down in front of Hinata, prying his hands from his ears and placing a gentle hand under his chin to lift his gaze to hers. Her eyes were red; make up in streaks down her face from crying; but she smiled at him half-heartedly, trying her hardest to be a pillar of strength both boys could lean on.

 

“Shouyou dear,” Kageyama’s mother said, slowly pulling herself and Hinata up onto their feet.  “He’s asking for you. You should go in. You're what he really needs most right now."  


 

Hinata nodded, his shoulders shaking slightly as he entered Kageyama’s hospital room. Clouded, unseeing eyes puffy and red, brows furrowed in anger, and a defeated grimace were the image that greeted him. Kageyama’s head snapped towards the direction of the sound the door made as it closed. His eyes moving frantically, desperate to focus and be able to see. Hinata took a shaky breath, and moved slowly over to the bed, crawling back into it until he was seated in his previous position and pulled Kageyama into his arms. 

 

“Hinata… I can’t  _ see.  _ They said… they said I’m blind!  _ Blind! _ What am I supposed to do now? How can I play? How can I do anything?! What’s going to happen now? I’m scared.. Shouyou...  I’m scared.. I-Im -”

 

Hinata quickly pulled Kageyama closer to him and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s, moving his own desperately against the others in an attempt to calm Kageyama’s panicked ranting, and his own pounding and breaking heart. Tears had started falling from Hinata’s eyes again, as he pulled away from Kageyama and buried his face into the setters chest.   
  
“I know, Tobio, I know…” he hiccuped, balling his fists into Kageyama's shirt, desperate for the anchor to hold himself together for Kageyama’s sake. Kageyama’s arms wound around Hinata, tremors running through his muscles as the anxiety and fear built in his chest. “The doctors told me before you woke up… But- But they don’t know if it’s permanent! Tobio, there’s still hope! Kageyama, you’re going to get better. You’ll be back to normal soon! I promise… I promise, Tobio…”

 

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s face back to own and crashed their lips together again, kissing him as silent tears fell down Kageyama’s face. They kissed until Kageyama pulled away again, and brought Hinata closer to him, crushing the small spiker against his chest as he held onto him in support. They stayed that way for hours, clutching at each other as pillars of support, until visitor hours were over and Hinata had to leave, though promising to be back as soon as visiting hours started again.

 

______   
  
It had been weeks since the accident, and Hinata hadn’t left Kageyama’s side since. He helped Kageyama with everything, from getting around school and home, to even changing his clothes; though Hinata didn’t mind the latter much. Hinata had even begun spending more time at Kageyama’s home than his own; arriving a few minutes before dawn and leaving hours after dusk. Everyone had just assumed Hinata was being overprotective of his boyfriend, and was trying to make his life as comfortable as possible; but that was only half of the reason. Hinata spent his days caring for Kageyama to try to relieve himself of the crippling guilt he felt. He blamed himself entirely for Kageyama’s blindness, and especially for not telling Kageyama the truth. The doctors had told Kageyama he had tripped and fallen, hitting his head so hard it made his brain bleed which had caused the blindness, and Hinata let him believe that. Whenever people would drag Hinata to the side and quietly ask him what had happened, he would just shrug his shoulders, shaking his head slightly and changing the subject as he moved back over to Kageyama’s side. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell anybody the truth. He couldn’t live with Kageyama finding out it was all Hinata’s fault; that Kageyama hurt himself trying to save Hinata. He couldn't stand Kageyama hating him.   


 

Kageyama woke up early to the quiet sound of bells somewhere in the corner of his room. He groaned, rolling over onto his side and glared at the blurry orange spot in his darkened world. “You know, I never asked you to wear those bells. I already told you, whenever you’re around I can see an orange blur wherever you are. The bells are  _ not necessary, _ and annoying. Especially when I’m trying to sleep!”

 

Hinata jumped a bit when Kageyama’s voice broke through his consciousness. He turned towards Kageyama’s bed, and smiled warmly, even though he knew Kageyama couldn’t see it. “You scared me!,” he exclaimed, moving swiftly over to Kageyama’s bed and jumping on it, pulling him in for a quick good morning kiss. “And like I already told you, they’re a good idea! It lets you always know where I am! What if you’re not facing my direction and loose me? If you listen for the bells, that’s where I am! So if you ask me, they’re pretty necessary.”

 

Kageyama shook his head slightly, and whispered a quiet ‘dumbass’ as he gave Hinata a gently kiss on the cheek before getting out of his bed and stretching. Hinata followed his example, getting out of the bed, and scurried back over to Kageyama’s dresser, grabbing his school uniform and bringing it back over to him.    
  
“Arms up, Kageyama,” Hinata smiled at him as Kageyama listened, and slowly began pulling his boyfriend's shirt off of his torso, a small blush staining his cheeks. They continued  changing him until Kageyama was fully dressed for school, and headed out the front door, Hinata leading the way whilst holding Kageyama’s hand. Hinata had begged the school to move them into the same class, though both boys had to work twice as hard to maintain their studies, it was worth it. They walked swiftly passed the gym, even though the volleyball season wasn’t active, it was still a constant reminder to the two boys that Kageyama couldn’t play. Even though he couldn’t see, Kageyama always knew when they were passing the gym, and the aura around him would always grow darker, and it would take another whole hour for Hinata to cheer him up again. 

 

Hinata had gotten Kageyama situated in his desk, and took his own besides Kageyama’s just in time for the class to begin. He had looked over at Kageyama, and frowned a bit. His head was facing the window, and for those who didn’t know any better, they could swear he was watching the stormy clouds roll towards the building, perfectly matching the mood he was in. Hinata sighed, and turned away from him, facing the front board and paying attention to the teacher as they taught, furiously taking notes and trying to remember everything just in case Kageyama would need help with this lesson later on.

 

The school day seemed to drag on forever, just like every other one. It was after break, and Hinata stood up, clearing his and Kageyamas lunches from their desks and moving out of the room to dispose of them properly and use the bathroom. When he reentered the classroom, he froze in the doorway, noticing Kageyama’s seat was vacant. He quickly scanned the room, not seeing Kageyama, and turned around, rushing into the hallway and looking for the setter. Hinata ran around the school, asking people if they had seen Kageyama, who just shrugged their shoulders and brushed passed him. A crash of thunder caught his attention, and he slowly walked over to the window, peering outside to the storm, when he noticed the lights in the gym on and the door hanging open. He looked down a bit, before stepping away from the window and setting out towards the gym. 

 

“I don’t need to see, I can still serve.” Kageyama’s voice flitted through the open doors as Hinata approached the gym. “I’m okay. Ill hit it,” the setter assured himself as Hinata quietly climbed the few steps into the gym and stood there watching, unnoticed by Kageyama. He watched as Kageyama threw the ball up into the air, and hesitated for a moment before jumping up and swinging his hand in the empty air, the ball falling to the floor with a dull thud, the sound it made resonating throughout the gym and enhancing Kageyama’s feelings of failure. “N-no…” he whispered, turning around and walking back towards the general area where he placed the other balls. “I can… I can still play.”

 

Hinata stared at the scene before him, as Kageyama continued to whisper himself reassurances that he could still play. Hinata reached his hands out quickly, whispering a ‘watch out’ that went unheard by the setter, and Kageyama miscalculated his steps and tripped over the cart of volleyballs. Kageyama slammed his first into the ground, yelling in frustration as tears began spilling over his clouded eyes. 

 

“Why? WHY,” he yelled, to no one in particular, and Hinata had to cover his mouth to prevent the sobs that were ripping through his throat to be heard by Kageyama. “Please… Give it back! GIVE IT BACK PLEASE!”

 

Hinata couldn’t take the sight any longer and quickly rushed out from the gym, the tears pouring down his face masked by the rain falling from the sky. ‘ _ I’m sorry…” _ he thought, as he took refuge behind the gym, sitting on the ground and curling into himself. “ _ It’s my fault, Kageyama...I’m so sorry…” _

  
Hinata sat there for what felt like hours, the guilt eating away at his heart and his throat raw from his wrenching sobs, as the small spiker cried his heart out into his arms.


End file.
